<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times The Others Misunderstood Logan + 1 Time They Didn't Have To by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875405">5 Times The Others Misunderstood Logan + 1 Time They Didn't Have To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But It Doesn't Say He Lives So, Gen, Logan Doesn't Die, Logan centric angst, Misunderstanding, Not A Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times The Others Misunderstood Logan + 1 Time They Didn't Have To</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times The Others Misunderstood Logan + 1 Time They Didn't Have To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, Roman, are you going to create in the Imagination?" Logan fixed his glasses, maybe he could go and help Roman? They used to do that sometimes, with Logan offering advice and occasional praise. </p><p>"Uh, yeah!" Roman inspected his sword, not meeting Logan's eyes. </p><p>"Do you suppose I could come along with you? I'd l-"</p><p>"Oh, I'm just going for fun. Um, this is a Thomas-free activity. So..."</p><p>Logan frowned. "Yes, I was aware of that, which -"</p><p>"Yeah no way. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Logan, I'd rather not have you criticise the things I enjoy. It, just, you really suck the fun out of most things, you know? I mean, I really need this. Like just a day of fun and joy. Not frustration and technicalities. Okay?"</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh.</i> Roman turned around before Logan could say anything. Was that all he did? No, no, he could remember, just a few days ago (Sunday) he had quite liked Roman's idea and had verbally told him as such. Roman had even thanked him, sincerely. He knew that sometimes he was harsh, but he hadn't realised that it was that off-putting. He would definitely keep some of his opinions to himself going forth. </p><p>"Virgil! Let's go!"</p>
<hr/><p>Patton sighed, holding the album close to his chest. He appeared sad, nostalgic. His eyes were wistful, and he had been staring at Logan's shoulder long enough for Logan to determine that he was figuratively 'not here'. He hoped that Patton's emotions didn't influence Thomas in turn, but the only way to prevent that from happening would be to talk to Patton and make sure he was doing fine. Which was something Logan was willing to do, regardless of Thomas' wellbeing. Patton had been his friend for multiple years and he was always there for Logan whenever he needed support. He always reminded them to talk to someone about their feelings, and Logan was inclined to return the favour. </p><p>"Patton?" </p><p>"Oh! Oops! Sorry Logan, I was just thinking, you know."</p><p>"Ah. Should you wish to share, I am more than willing to lend a figurative ear, Patton." </p><p>"Hmm, I think I'm good, Logan. I'm not sure if I would want to talk about it with you, sorry."</p><p>"May I inquire why?" </p><p>"I mean, Logan, you hate feelings! And - and, your solutions are always logic based. I just, I dunno if I want logic right now. Sometimes you just have to feel what you feel. I don't want to be told that I should get over it or, or, that I'm being childish."</p><p>"Ah. I understan-"</p><p>"Anyways, I'm off, now!" </p><p>Patton was right. Maybe he should stop voicing the fact that he doesn't like his emotions. Perhaps he should only listen and observe when it came to that, after all, he had no knowledge in that area and everything he had to offer would be... logical. What else was he supposed to offer? Patton knew that Logan was Logic - oh. Perhaps Patton was trying to kindly tell him that he wasn't needed then. Which he would respect, Patton could very well choose who he wanted to be around. </p><p>And if it hurt more than he expected, well, he did vow to never talk about his feelings.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh my God!<b>OH MY FUCK!</b>" Virgil pulled his hood up, as he stared at the text Thomas had gotten. Now, Thomas was supposed to attend a meeting and five minutes after it ended, he had to go see Joan. A five minute window was not enough and they had rescheduled many times because of Thomas. Thomas was currently talking to someone else, so Virgil and Logan couldn't bust up then.</p><p>"Virgil. I'm sure Thomas will manage. If you want, I can go over his schedule for you?"</p><p>Virgil hissed at him, clutching at his sleeves. "NO! Anything but that! God, that stresses me out so fucking much, ughh! Logan, I'm worried enough as is, I don't need all this bullshit piling up!"</p><p>"Alright, my apologies. Virgil, you need to try and calm down, Thomas can not afford to lose his composure right now."</p><p>"OH SHIT THOMAS! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh no, I'm already affecting Thomas, oh god, Logan you idiot why would you bring that up?! Arghhh!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Virgil, I -"</p><p>"Just get Patton or Roman or, or, anyone!"</p>
<hr/><p>Logan glanced at Deceit who was currently standing in front of the window. Deceit shivered again, basking in the sunlight. Logan had grounds to be concerned, Deceit just <i>shivered</i> in the almost scorching daylight. He knew that Deceit had displayed no reptilian-like tendencies so far, but he was still worried. Deceit caught his eye again and just as Logan opened his mouth to ask him about it, he shut the window. Throwing his hat on, he marched to where Logan sat, face set. </p><p>"Listen up, <i>freak</i>. If I catch you staring at me one more damn time, I will silence you forever. Oh, but wait, it won't even matter, no one listens to you anyways." Deceit huffed out, slamming a fist on the table. Logan flinched, both at the sound and his words. He didn't mean to make Deceit uncomfortable, well he had been staring, but the rest of what Deceit said made sense. Deceit stormed off before Logan could even mutter an apology, too fixated on his words. </p><p>He had been trying to keep to himself, to stop himself from interacting with the others' - clearly he was failing. By just existing, he was harming his fellow sides more than he was helping them. He should be doing more, he should try and find a better solution.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, you are once again eating noodles." Logan stated as Thomas ate yet another bite of his leftovers. </p><p>"Uh huh." Was the response.</p><p>"Perhaps you could stop eating leftovers so often? A healthy and fresh meal might do you good. Besides, I would advice against those noodles, they are very old." </p><p>Thomas scoffed, setting his plate down. "Okay, okay!" Raising his hands in surrender, he walked to the kitchen as Logan followed. If he stayed with Thomas for longer, he wouldn't be around the others. If he wasn't around the others, he wouldn't be able to upset them. A clear, concise plan. </p><p>"Ah, Thomas, your sink is full. You must do your dishes as soon as you can."</p><p>"Yep." Thomas opened his fridge, pulling out an old pizza slice. "Hmm, pizza!"</p><p>"Thomas, I just told you not to eat leftovers. You still have your Hello Fresh food, you could make that."</p><p>"Or, I could just eat this. Sounds good to me." Logan crossed his arms. Fine, he would endeavour to make Thomas eat something healthy some day. Thomas trudged along to his bed, plunking down. Crumbs flew everywhere as Thomas clicked his tongue. Making no move to get up, he continued eating his pizza. </p><p>"Are you aware of the fact that there are crumbs all over your bed, Thomas?" Logan wrinkled his nose as Thomas rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, Logan, I saw it happen. With my very own eyes. I'll clean it up later." </p><p>"Thomas, you always say that."<br/>
"Okay, Logan. What is your problem? Can you please let me exist in peace? For once? Like, seriously, I do not want to be bossed around. Gosh."</p><p>Perhaps his plan was not as clear and concise as he would have liked.</p>
<hr/><p>"Guys, let's just vote on it, okay?" Patton's voice rang out, stopping Roman and Virgil mid-fight. </p><p>Deceit smiled, slipping his hat off. "Perfect." He purred as Virgil snatched his hat and threw it towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Nice try, I know that hat is rigged!" He snarled.</p><p>"We can just raise our hands!" Patton placated as Roman nodded. </p><p>Sighing, Thomas asked: "In favour of going to the film, please raise your hands." Patton and Virgil raised their hands as Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it's split in two. That's helpful."</p><p>"We just need a tie breaker now, uh..." Silence fell over the room as they all pondered. </p><p>"LOGAN!" Patton all but screamed as everyone stared at him. "We can call Logan and ask him to vote!" </p><p>A murmur of agreement, and Thomas tried summoning him. After a few failed attempts, he succeeded. But that wasn't Logan. Logan wore a crisp black polo with a tie, this...side wore a loose NASA shirt. Logan wore jeans and had impeccable posture, this imposter wore pyjama shorts and was swaying. He did have Logan's glasses, except they were clasped loosely in his hand. </p><p>"Sal- Salutations, Thomas." He yawned, voice unmistakably Logan's. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Logan?" He hummed in response, squinting at all of them. </p><p>He swayed yet again, precariously bending forward. "W-What's happening to you, buddy?" Thomas questioned.</p><p>"Oh, I'm fading. I'm quite - " Another yawn. "I'm quite excited. I finally won't be there to bother every one. It's not the same as ducking out, though, so, don't worry." His arm flickered, turning translucent for a moment. "Oh, did you see that? I think it's happening." His whole form flickered again as Virgil screamed, hiding behind Deceit. Thomas reached out -</p><p>He was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo!!<br/>hope you like it ❤️💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>